The Fandom Menace
Get in the with Zhou. Drive Zhou to his meeting at the A has taken an incriminating photo of Zhou. Stop him before it makes the front page. Drive Zhou to his meeting at the Another has taken a photo of Zhou. Stop him. (Appears everytime when a paparazzo takes incriminating photo of Zhou) Drive Zhou and Chun to the meeting in Drive everyone back to Park in the }} The Fandom Menace is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by Zhou Ming. Description Zhou Ming wishes to hold a private meeting with two Triads, about who will become the next boss of the Triad, but the press are following him. Huang is tasked with driving them in a Admiral to the meeting points, while killing paparazzi that take incriminating photos of Zhou. Walkthrough The first triad member, Chun Chun Fung, is waiting in the construction site in Castle Gardens, the second triad member, Chow Chin, is waiting in front of The Bean Machine in The Triangle. After picking both of then, drive back to Zhou's place. While picking each of them, the player will need to avoid several paparazzi driving bikes, if they get too close to the car, they will take a photo and the player will need to chase and kill them before they manage to get away. To make this mission much easier, collect an SMG before starting it, and while getting out of the alleyway in the beginning of the mission, drive close to the paparazzi and kill all of them before they can get to their bikes. This way, the player don't need to worry about the paparazzi chasing and photographing them. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car with Zhou *Drive Zhou to his meeting at the construction yard *Drive Zhou and Chun to the meeting in The Triangle *Drive everyone back to Zhou's Trivia *The title of the mission is an obvious reference to the 1999 Star Wars movie, The Phantom Menace. Mission Replay Description "Zhou seemed to be the only Triad who hadn't been hit by the FIB. However, the press were showing plenty of interest in him, and were following him around I made sure they didn't get any photos that could have damaged his good public-image." Gallery IMG_1669.PNG|The Fandom Menace Walkthrough TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Zhou sends a e-mail to Huang. He tells him Chan was arrested. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Meeting Zhou at his residence. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Zhou says he's getting pursued by paparazzis who wants to take incriminating photos of him, and he asks Huang to drive him to a private meeting with two Triads. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Driving Zhou to the construction site. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Killing a paparazzi. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Arriving at the construction site. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Waiting for Chun Chun Fung TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Meeting Chun Chun. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Meeting Chow Chin at the Bean Machine in Star Junction. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Waiting for Chow in the car. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Chow appears. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Driving back to Zhou's residence. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Arriving at Zhou's. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Zhou thank Huang for the help. TheFandomMenace-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:The Fandom Menace es:The Fandom Menace pl:The Fandom Menace Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions